tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncomfy Company Ch. 6
Claire was lying unconscious on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling a little dizzy. “…Kat, Skip,” Claire called out weakly. The cat managed to sit up and rubbed the back of her head. Her vision was blurred but she could see a green cat lying right next to her. “Kat…are you ok?” Claire asked as she pushed his side. “…That was AWESOME!” Kat shouted as he instantly came to life. “I can’t believe we survived that!” “I see you’re alright, Claire smiled. “Could we do that again?” “No, that was scary.” “You’re such a downer.” “Where’s Skip and Matt?” “Umm….well there’s Skip over there,” Kat said as he pointed to Skip floating in the water. Kat got up and pulled the kangaroo out of the water. “Skip, you alright buddy?” Skip coughed up some water and immediately came to. “He’s alright.” “What happened? Everything is a blur to me,” Skip said confused. “We fell down that waterfall,” answered Claire. Skip looked up and noticed that it was nearly night time. “I think I remember some…wasn’t it in the afternoon when we fell?” “I think so,” answered Kat. “We must have been out of it for a while.” “Wait….where’s Matt?” Claire asked worried. “Shouldn’t he be here with us?” “Hey, isn’t that his hat over there?” Skip asked as he pointed to the hat hanging on a limb of a tree. Claire walked up to the tree and pulled the hat down. “It is his hat; but Matt never takes this off.” “You guys don’t think...” “Don’t say it!” Claire shouted. “It could have happened Claire.” “I don’t want to imagine it.” “Don’t scare her Skip; she’s already frightened enough as it is.” “Hopefully he’s alright; but we need to find a place to camp out for tonight.” “But…what if happens to pass by here? He might get lost,” Claire cried. “Don’t start crying Claire. Besides, I don’t think he’ll pass by here any time soon. Staying here isn’t safe anyway.” “Skip’s right Claire, we’ll need to find someplace to hide.” “Ok,” Claire sighed. “Look on the bright side Claire, at least it’s not raining,” said Skip. As soon as he finished his statement, lighting flashed in the sky and it began to rain. Skip drooped his ears and Kat placed his hood on his head. “You had to say something did you?” “Let’s hurry and find someplace to rest for tonight.” Back the top of the falls, R’s group was trying to find shelter from the rain. “Could this day get any worse?” Fairly asked annoyed. “I hope not,” answered Crazy. “Crazy can I ask you something?” said R. “Sure.” “Can you get a signal on your wristcom?” “I haven’t tried using it; I probably can. Why you ask?” “Because mine’s isn’t working. Could you see if you can get in contact with Claire or the others?” “I’ll try,” Crazy said as she turned on her wristcom. “I can’t call anyone, but the GPS is working.” “That’s great! Do you see anyone?” “I’m getting a signal from Sherry’s wristcom. He’s kind of far, but I think we can catch up with him.” “It’s dark out here. I can barely see a thing,” Chito said as he tripped over a root. “Are you ok?” Crazy laughed. “I’m alright, just clumsy I guess.” Chito looked over to his right and saw glowing red eyes staring at him behind the bushes. The monster hissed and lunged himself at the sheep. R quickly jumped in the way and blocked Chito away from the monster. “Crazy, go ahead and take Chito and Fairly with you and find Sherry! I’ll hold him off!” R said as he punched the creature in the face. “No, I’m not leaving you behind!” Crazy shouted. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be ok! Just go while you have the chance!” Chito grabbed Crazy by the hand and pulled her away with Fairly following behind them. The dark figure turned away from R and gazed at the fleeing trio. R then pulled out his claws and slashed at the creature making him hiss in pain. “Keep your attention on me.” The creature angrily wrapped his tail around R and dragged him away. “You are an annoyance,” the creature hissed. “So you can talk?” “Yes, I’m going to need your help to catch your silly friends,” the creature said as he tightened his grip on R. “Good luck with that, I’m not easily manipulated.” “We’ll see about that,” the creature laughed. Category:Fan fiction